Enough for Now
by kballgetlost
Summary: Jack's finding it difficult to block Kate out. Small Claire, Aaron, and Rose appearances. Angsty fic mixed with a little hope. Oneshot


Prompt: Blue/Skies/Fade

Jack walked along the beach, passing tent after tent as he made his way towards the clearing leading to the caves. His mind was so full that at first he didn't notice her standing by the water's edge basking in the sun shining from the blue sky above. He saw her just as he arrived at the jungle's edge. He had to stop. She looked incredibly beautiful and peaceful just standing there letting the waves wash over her feet.

His first instinct told him to go over to her, make a joke and watch as her lips formed the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. Of course before he could move reality brought him back to a crashing halt. Now he was seeing the pictures in his head again. Kate bound and gagged. Kate with a gun to her head. It was an endless movie that played in his mind every time he looked at her.

He wasn't angry with her, but he knew that's what she thought. So he let her think that. It was easier that way. It had been two days since she'd given up trying. Trying to get him to talk to her, to look at her. He couldn't make her understand. That's a lie of course. He could make her understand, he just wasn't ready to. Jack ran a hand through his hair before turning and making his way to the caves.

Later that night as the skies began to fade to black, Jack made his way toward the beach for dinner. It had been a pretty laid-back day. He had chopped some wood and then had a shift with Hurley at the hatch. He had stopped back at the caves to grab a blanket before heading to the beach. It was a little chilly that night and he figured he'd rather sit on the blanket to eat.

Jack got some dinner and was waved over by Rose and Claire who were sitting by the main fire. As he walked towards them his eyes instinctually sought out Kate. He couldn't help it. Dinner was a time they normally spent together, but of course they hadn't been eating together for the past week. He saw her sitting by her own fire lost in the flames. He found himself wondering if she had eaten and if she was cold. Just as he was about to scold himself for thinking about her again, Claire brought him out of his daze.

"Jack, could you hold Aaron while I finish eating?" she asked. Jack nodded and took Aaron into his lap. He laughed as Aaron made some unintelligible sound, and then his thoughts drifted once again to Kate. Truth be told, as much as it hurt to look at her, he missed her. She had become such a big part of his life on the island. And it was becoming more difficult for him every day to ignore her; to hurt her. He knew he was hurting her and he hated it. Maybe it was time for him to try. He knew they wouldn't be able to go back to the way things were immediately, but he could at least make an effort, however small.

Kate was mesmerized by the flames. These days it didn't take much to completely distract her. She was thankful for the distraction though. It had been two days since she had stopped trying to get Jack to talk to her. It was eating her up inside, but she wouldn't admit that to him. He probably knew though. Somehow he always knew how she felt. She was brought out of her train of thought by Jack's laugh. She would know that laugh anywhere. She turned her head slightly to see what had made him laugh like that. She was a little surprised to see him playing with Aaron. It brought a smile to her face though. There had always been something cute about guys who were good with kids.

Kate sighed and turned back to her fire. She was cold and tired, but didn't feel like dragging herself off to her tent just yet. So she once again lost herself in the flames of the fire. She didn't even notice someone sit beside her until she was gently nudged by a shoulder. She turned to see Jack sitting beside her staring out into the ocean. It was probably a good thing he wasn't looking out her because she knew her mouth was hanging wide open.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. After a few more seconds of complete silence, Jack offered her half of a mango that he had peeled. His eyes never left the ocean. She took the mango and mumbled a small thanks. He nodded in response and continued to stare out at the ocean.

They sat side by side in silence for the next 20 minutes. After a few more minutes it was no longer uncomfortable. Kate didn't dare say a word for fear that it would become uncomfortable and he would leave. She still wasn't sure why he was sitting with her, but she wasn't going to question it. A part of her hoped it was because he missed her company as much as she missed his.

Suddenly Jack stood up and brushed the sand off his pants. Kate watched as he opened up his backpack and took out a small airline blanket. After a moment's hesitation, he placed the blanket around her shoulders and turned to walk towards the caves. Her eyes followed him for a moment before he stopped and slowly turned around. He kept his eyes trained on the ground and spoke so softly she thought she imagined it.

"Night Kate"

"Goodnight" she replied a little surprised. She wasn't sure if he heard her, as he had immediately turned around and headed to the caves. She turned back to her fire and smiled slightly as she pulled the blanket closer around her. It wasn't much, but it was enough for now.

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
